


虎山行01.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行01.

“佛头髻，高显圆周，是三十二相。”

“金生呢颗顶珠也难得，配得起，”男人背手站堂中，拜三拜，香插炉里抖下好大一块灰，跌手背上化粉稀碎。那手白腻，好似冻猪蹄浇叉烧汁，红起一个圈，金钟大为这联想发笑。男人转身，他回神，对烟气缭绕里举腕，拉珠子又弹回去，是个汲汲营营的姿势，讲孝敬俾宗哥你要咪啊？

谢宗白摆手，畀我也白费。你好好做，来年有通天嘅富贵，匀我一点福气就ok。

宗哥还要旁人给福气？金钟大天生一张笑脸容，其实很多时候不想笑，不过人江湖行走，笑可作刀剑亦可挡刀剑，久了长在皮上，随它。

“蹭蹭后生仔啦，”谢宗白扣一顶巴拿马帽，捏他肩膀，侧身撞出去说：“初八！记得初八。”

金钟大说我知。等那墩瓜样消失在门口，汽轮压着蝉叫，热风直往面上扑，唰啦啦响得绵长，教人想睡觉。他盯着瓷砖缝里小石子，过半分钟抬声：“少装，滚出嚟。”

廊柱后绕出个人，手一捞将石子扣掌心，嘴里嚼朱古力豆，石子也当豆弹飞去。朴灿烈虎口挎在皮带上，余下四指招了招笑：谈定？

由得佢唔定咩？金钟大回。听“噔”地一声，才看到朴灿烈捡石头全向大佛扔，似街头细路仔掷飞镖，地上一把小石子快被他扔光。他提脚要踹，骂他嫌命长，要是削掉大佛鼻子或割出三眼皮，生意不用再做，谢宗白头一个拿你去填海。

嚯，朴灿烈一屁股坐倒，仰头讲：惊乜，宝相有损割头重做，保嗰群和尚满意。举手比个喀嚓脖子的动作，金钟大没理会，看光斑像一只黄色大虫，自栏杆第一格爬去第五格。拉朴灿烈起身，他在后头“噢”了一声。

“香断咗。”朴灿烈指指炉内。谢宗白敬的三支香齐齐断，也算异事一桩。金钟大和他一时都不讲话，仔仔细细看佛。朴灿烈眉尖下压，轻声说好好笑，马上人人都要去拜佢求愿，我睇却唔太吉利。他作揖：“佛祖唔好记恨我。”

金钟大被逗笑：“点解系霉运？我偏讲谢生气数到头，我同你要一起发达。”

好好好，朴灿烈撞他肩膀，既然听日就发达，请我食饭啊。唔好再用及第粥敷衍，之前饮到吐。

他们一路出仓库，身后佛像由日光照到，如浴金雨，眼下确有半寸擦痕，像在哭。没人回头。

道边有马仔开辆白本田在等。朴灿烈让人先走，要同金钟大坐地铁，金钟大哪来得及阻，车哧地冲出去了。他怨三虾不机灵，一辈子只配做个马仔；又讲朴灿烈有福不享硬走路，天生劳碌命。

走到地铁站会死？朴灿烈想，嘴上接：“三虾有女仔拖手，人家当然急急嘅；你我有无？无就慢慢来。”

“你想拍拖还不简单——”金钟大说的实在，朴灿烈在深水埗油麻地走两圈，多少鬼妹陀地要把胸往身上挤，不要钱不要钱，倒贴你六十块加一餐豉油面，只求春风一度。雨天被砍，随便躲一间屋，屋主都是相好，或者做一秒钟瞒天过海女英雄，下一秒变相好。不要鸡也行嘛，堂会茶楼边正正经经英立女高，女孩子们的爹地个个不是律师医生就是政府做事。白裙子黑皮鞋蓝发带，最出挑的那位缀在朴灿烈身后进进出出，甘心吃机车尾汽。朴灿烈请她食糖水，冰室玻璃像色素过剩，飘游的赤、橘、紫种种色彩粘朴灿烈脸上。哗！十年一见！朴灿烈也会腼腆脸红，众人撅屁股窗外偷看后排偷听，见他挠挠鼻尖置人于死地：我不是好东西，以后不要再霸住我。

众人吸冷气，痴线！哪有这样同乖乖女讲话。果然那位茱丽叶眼泪啪啪往冰沙里落，朴灿烈推手巾过去：“你那么好，唔好死抠呢点中意，又不中用。”茱丽叶跑掉后他叫所有兄弟滚出来，一人请一份例汤，以后再偷看他就烂眼睛。

当时金钟大讲，舍得？拖手哄人有空接她放学睇电影，又不是大事。

朴灿烈斜眼，有乜舍唔得？日后砍人坐监，老丈人接骨捞我出监？他在暗指女学生的爹地们均为殊途，金钟大听懂了。他还有句常挂嘴边：“拍拖冇劲，孤家寡人，舒服。”朴灿烈讲这话时一般嘴里叼个什么东西，烟屁股、朱古力、苹果核或牙龈出血，下一刻吐掉，神情为一种轻快的不耐烦。永远没劲、没意思，生活的梗概匿于这放任一唾中，好像硌牙老熏鱼。

眼下两人“慢慢来”走去地铁站，过了口朴灿烈忽然讲：噢，我知你点解唔愿坐地铁了。

“为乜？”

“你怕鬼。”朴灿烈笑嘻嘻点向对面空墙撤下的广告，金钟大自然不怕，他诨号笑罗刹不是叫给聋子听。抵不过朴灿烈笑得瘆得慌，空调低温，他一抖。朴灿烈大笑，金钟大这时又觉得他好幼稚，是普天下最未开化的一个小孩。

因为声好大，金钟大没吓到，旁边三两个师奶手里提菜，一早听见，狠命瞪过来。朴灿烈不在意，地铁到站，玻璃门上人影被切成水纹长波，身首异处一样，断而再续，无限轮回。广播里插“痛苦的相思忘不了”，他们先后进入车厢。

这是香港1994年的夏天，九龙地铁广告闹鬼吓得几多市民宁可走路回家。《逃学威龙》和《新不了情》的海报还未脱胶。社团里马仔们为林丽薇抱不平，要波有波要萝有萝怎么港姐总选就输给莫可欣那个八婆。中天太阳一轮，一片云也没有。盛伦的大佬死在粤西，内部好一番争斗，有人上位后元气大伤，野心却更旺，手直接伸到喜合会这边，谢宗白焦头烂额，没空管他们。朴灿烈单枪匹马，谈下佛像等几个单子，做由金钟大来做，八月初八，直送黄大仙庙。两人中无人信这个，朴灿烈不信之外更多轻蔑，他见惯和尚们周旋鬼精的样，坚信没捞到想要的油水，阎王来勾他也要请它食枪子。

地铁摇晃几站，金钟大中途下去说想起上月西街的账未收。朴灿烈骂靠，你再不收差佬都代你一锅端，滚吧。

“唔会赖你一餐饭，等我返嚟带齐记烧鹅。”

朴灿烈当天最终没吃上金钟大带的烧鹅，一到茶楼三虾讲干诺道的场子被人砸。他开始明白三虾被骂活该，卷起本《皇冠》敲对方头壳：这种屁事也话与我知，你随便带几个去砸回来不就了结？

三虾抱头叫，唔系啊烈哥，事情冇咁简单！

去了场子才知，不简单。干诺道上那家夜场，算十几个场子里挑梁，曼姨是坐过谢宗白大腿的女人，年轻时唱再折长亭柳能把浅水湾台风天唱成柔风蜜雨，脸上被划了一道。脚下四个押住的，等朴灿烈来问，嘴都严实得好似浇水泥。他头一偏，统统被带去地下室。要安抚几句曼姨，突然看到卡座后有个侍应端托盘。

“你，过嚟。”侍应没动。

喊你未听见？聋啊？朴灿烈继续。曼姨讲呢细路还喺念书，阿烈唔好再吓佢了。朴灿烈拍她手背，眼睛盯着那人一步步走过来，哄谁？被吓的端酒手还能这样稳。瘦瘦长长，朴灿烈只觉可以夹到字典里当书签。极轻一下响，音量与速度皆可忽略不计，他在那忽略不计中先拔枪，打穿侍应膝盖一双，等三虾和陈六从地下室冲上来时已见到朴灿烈将枪管倒插在侍应嘴里，哐哐猛砸敲落一排牙，抵着，血、口涎和汗淌了一地。

砸场用得上死士吗？朴灿烈边抖腕边用力转几圈，厅中可闻牙肉绞碎的腻响。他都要笑了，不知幕后是太看得起他还是太看不起。

“走，后门走。”他以掌抵曼姨后心，三虾依旧反应不过来，陈六提着侍应后领大骂之：扑街！再不走等死啰！

主使尚不晓得，无论示威或更深一层：搅混这趟水，让朴灿烈死在这是最好选择。朴灿烈吹口哨，他名声未响亮到震倒汇丰大楼，却也是谢宗白不得不倚重的一号人物。不亏啊，他替对方想想都觉得不亏。曼姨上车，后胎被打爆一只，歪歪扭扭开出几百米，剩下二十来个围住两扇门，朴灿烈不紧不慢踱过去，感慨得真心实意：“咁大排场！”

这批马仔带枪的只有三个，朴灿烈记脸，与心中对应，全匹配不到。他这时才感到脖子痛，应该是侍应打歪子弹擦过去了，边想边掟住一人的刀向外劈，劈到刃都卷。以前三虾讲，烈哥你砍人时好深沉，茶楼里贱笑不断，劝他马屁也要讲逻辑，要适可而止。其实三虾没说错，朴灿烈砍人时思维最活跃，脑内创世纪，深情地、专注地想某件事。什么事都可以，比如出租屋下头的流浪狗是不是得了白癜风是不是配了母狗。就是不专注于砍人本身。他像一朵游离的火焰。不想时什么都好，人不要戒烟酒，要戒思考。

陈六解决得更快，清出一条道，朴灿烈使力睁了睁眼，红，和橙子色柠檬色的阳光，好似血里煨鸡蛋。街道安静，还有几家店铺在朴灿烈看过来时急急关门。是啦，少见多怪，自保为上，死了算命，没死也不会多管闲事去报警。

那警笛声偏偏又和社团里的一起到了，朴灿烈拇指抵刀把，远看是个生面孔。逆光中衣领上警徽闪亮，手肘白净，不惯大声说话扯着嗓子要所有人抱头。这时机巧不巧？害他兄弟一来就被捉。一个小马仔噌到他身旁，嘴里不干不净：“死差佬耍乜威风，你老大还畀我哋送便当！烈哥还ok吧？”

朴灿烈缓缓抱头，讲ok。

“抱头做乜？！”

“新阿sir，卖个面。”

两边共带了七八个上两辆车，朴灿烈一进警署，郑允浩招呼他：多久冇嚟坐啦？朴灿烈笑，郑sir闲破天，没人同你玩牌？郑允浩拉开走廊门，示意他自己滚进去，反正也走得够熟了，朴灿烈连刑侦部的绿茶放饮水机哪个抽屉都知，真正警署如我家。

“忙到打脚后跟”——郑允浩如此总结，湾仔又出了个变态杀人狂，立案没三天他减重四斤。

嗰阿sir就少管点我哋嘅事，签完单能走吧？

郑允浩说可以，等行动组拿畀你。他凑上来盯朴灿烈的脸，眼睑上别人的血半凝，像美丽眼睛却患红眼症。低声补了句：“没大事？”

朴灿烈笑，对阿sir们不算。

“那行。”他戳戳朴灿烈肩膀，意思是好自为之，又说以为我愿意抓你，抓你署里还要出便当钱。

“金sir就唔会抓了。他人呢？”

理解一下，今日是新人，警校毕业愣头青，临时代阿仁的辖区。他老母生病，请假家里蹲住。

朴灿烈点点头，难怪。  
这时主角登场，还没像老油条们图省事，个个警帽下抹发蜡，忙时顺理成章半月不洗头。刘海柔顺，清清爽爽，肤色像鲍肚汤底，雪白浮点红。眼睛黑的沉亮白的无情，语速超快问一大圈，手铐不给解，单子走珠笔往面前一丢。郑允浩咬着拇指忍笑，要看朴灿烈怎么说。

“阿sir，我手痛都要断掉，拷着签不了。”

“砍人时不痛啊？砍死最好，一了百了。”

这嘴挺毒。朴灿烈要进一步卖可怜，两处抬头一个照面，都愣住。

白白净净新阿sir嘴微张成O型，像小时攒两个礼拜买一支草莓波板糖，一人舔一口，稀薄的甜吊住一个月。他试探性叫：“灿……灿烈哥？”

朴灿烈点点头，不知为何，全身伤口一齐作痛发痒。全力压住后便了无表情：“世勋啊。”

那天金钟大来接人，提着烧鹅来接，没接到，白白便宜三虾陈六。他是解决了地下室三个来的，没有实质性突破。皮鞋上一点血，郑允浩借他手帕擦掉，告诉他朴灿烈不用等了，已和我们新人宵夜去。

哦，有宵夜自然不要冷饭。金钟大把剩下的齐记一提：郑sir肚饿未？

郑允浩抬手挡掉，我不吃鹅。

“灿烈哥你肚饿未？”警署三条街开外，吴世勋问。朴灿烈说你已经问过。哦对……吴世勋将膝盖上布料拧出一小块皱痕，他出来得匆忙，算提前开溜，制服没换，黑裤子攥在手里手心出汗，像攥了两朵乌云，里面水汽饱胀，一松散开必汩汩潺潺，或轰然落大水，不可节制。重叠与错失都多，不知从何讲起，而以前是朴灿烈讲得多，他听。

朴灿烈不抬头也知他小动作。他们睡过一张床，穿过一件衫，食过一碗热粥，沟过一个女仔，看过一本漫画，饮过一杯凉水。从五岁到十六岁，港岛拥挤，人间健忘，却很难讲是否能挤得掉抹得净这十一年。

“椰汁西米露和莲子红豆沙，”那边吴世勋已唤来老板，他合上单子时忽然一顿：灿烈哥，你还中意食椰汁西米露乜？我记得你以前，嗯。以前中意。

他居然会对我露出拿不准的表情。朴灿烈感到荒唐，荒唐后是徐徐升起的烟与雾，不知哪里烧起来，但确是将人整个裹藏住。好似走几久到家的人，拥有困倦的权利后不自主第一时间挥霍掉，他回答：“中意啊，我一直中意。”


End file.
